Friends are forever
by DaltonDork
Summary: When Castiel meets an interesting person called Dean at work, who knows what the future will hold. One thing Cas is certain of though, is if Dean is in it; it's going to be something special


Castiel clutches his bag as he walks through the library, the smell of the books wafting over to him. He breathes it in; it's familiar aroma giving him a sense of surety and security.

"Morning Castiel" He turns to face the voice that just spoke out in the quiet hallways.

"Good morning Edith" Castiel smiles back. Edith is one of his co-workers at the library and by far the kindest women he's ever met. She's very small; just reaching five foot. Her grey hair always combed back and tied together in a neat bun on the back of her head and her glasses placed carefully on her face.

"How are you dear?" She asks as they walk towards the front desk together.

"Not bad, rough night." Castiel replies flippantly. "What about you?" She smiles at the polite young man in front of her and takes her time to reply.

"I'm very well" She says after a while. Castiel merely smiles at the woman before putting his bag underneath the desk. Edith smiles and walks off to go and sort the books in aisle three out, something Castiel should have done a while back but lost the time to do it.

* * *

It was a quiet day, as you would expect in a library. Castiel busied himself with paperwork and filing. He liked working in there. He was a bit of a history buff (although he would never admit it to anyone) so working among such a wide range of history books was bliss for the shy man. He smiled to himself as he wrote out the last few lines on the paperwork he was doing. Just because he liked his job, doesn't mean he can't appreciate finishing on a Friday afternoon. Castiel grabbed his bag from underneath the desk and made his way towards the door. Edith and the rest of the staff had finished just under an hour ago so Castiel was left with the responsibility of locking up – as he usually is on a Friday. He walked through the lobby and across to the big wooden door at the front of the building, he stepped outside and instantly regretted the decision of not bringing a jacket to work as the wind tickled his arms.

"Hey!" A man's voice calls out in the street but Castiel ignores it, figuring that it was for someone else.

"Excuse me!" The voice is louder this time, like it's coming towards him. Castiel turns around. He sees a man running towards him. Castiel panics and gets his hand on the pepper spray he has in his bag; just in case.

"Can you not hear or something?" The man abruptly asks as he comes to a halt in front of Castiel. His dirty blond hair coming loose from the gel.

"Yes I can actually, I just assumed you weren't talking to me." Castiel replies, continuing to bolt the door to the library. The man sighs obnoxiously loud causing Castiel to raise his eyebrow at the man.

"Are you closing?" The man says, a little too dramatically.

"No, I'm just bolting the doors because I find it fun." Castiel states rather sarcastically. The man pulls a face at Castiel before shaking his head.

"Look man, I took out this book last week and if I don't bring it back by tomorrow I get charged so could you do me a solid and just put it in the system?" The man asks. Castiel's eyebrow is still raised at the sheer audacity of the man he's looking at.

"I'm closing up, sorry." He says as he slides the last bolt across the door. The man begins swearing under his breath and looks to the floor. He shoots his head up suddenly.

"Hey man, it's my kid's birthday tomorrow and me and the wife. We haven't got a lot of money, got one last dollar to spend on my kid's present for tomorrow but now I have to spend it on paying back the library for a book I bought back two seconds late. Please, could you do me the biggest favour ever asked of a stranger and call in the book?" Castiel laughs at the man who's face turns from puppy eyes to offended quicker than ever done before.

"What are you laughing at?" The man asks abruptly.

"If someone can go to the effort of making up that much crap just to return a library book then I can unbolt a door to help him out." Castiel states as he begins to unbolt the wooden door to the library. The man grins profusely.

"Hey thanks man." He pauses for a second before adding, "the name's Dean" He holds out his hand.

"Castiel." The two men shake hands and smile at each other. Castiel turns around and unbolts the remaining locks and leads Dean into the library. The men walk up to the front desk and Dean gives Castiel the book. As he begins scanning it in, Dean speaks up.

"So Cas, wh-" Castiel interrupts Dean's pending question.

"Did you just call me _Cas_?" Dean laughs.

"Your name is Castiel right? Well, no offense, but it's a bit of a mouthful so I'm going to call you Cas."

"What makes you think we'll meet again?" Cas asks, grinning like a child. Dean grins back.

"Because" Dean moves closer to Castiel and begins to whisper, "I know where you work" Cas laughs out loud and Dean joins in.

After their laughter dies down, the men are left standing in the quiet library together.

"So Cas" Dean says "I'll catch you around" Dean walks out the door, the big door closing surprisingly quiet behind him. Cas smiles to himself as he grabs his bag and, for the second time, makes his way out of the library. He bolts up the door and makes his way to his car. The whole time thinking of Dean; wondering what his story is. He smiles, for he is sure he will be seeing a lot more of this Dean character.


End file.
